Run
by SunshineSmackers
Summary: To say the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, well that's nearly impossible isn't it?
1. Chapter 1

**The song used for the synopsis of the story as well as some of the inspiration for this story is is Get Drunk by Lana Del Rey and Run by Daughter.  
**

**Hi! This story is a smorgasbord of movies I've seen, games I've watched, music I've heard, stories I've listened to, all that good stuff! I hope you like it! The setting is New York, New York in the late 1920s, so about 1928, the period where the Great Depression was about to hit as well as prohibition is taking place. This story revolves around Narusaku, but also has Shikamaru and Ino as a couple. I hope you enjoy!  
**

…

_Get drunk. _

Sakura sits on the floor of her apartment, her knees tucked into herself and her arms drape over her legs. She rests her head against the cold, stucco walls and lets the darkness slowly take her away into her thoughts once more; the sound of Bix Beiderbecke's _I'm Coming Virginia _plays softly in the background.

_Get drunk. Get drunk._

Sakura lifts her lit cigarette up to her lips and breathes in, then out, and once more places her arms over her legs. The cigarette ash falls to the floor, generating a small ant hill of residue on the freezing ground.

A man stumbles out of her open bedroom door and curses under his breath as he bumps into the torn up couch a few feet in front of him. It is clear the man is somewhat intoxicated, and Sakura does no more than to continue to smoke her cigarette.

The man glances her way and says, "Sweetheart, it was a nice time- it was- but its late and my wifes' gunna' be up my ass if I don't get on home, so," He stands slumped over a bit and he fumbles with his hands, but he isn't nervous. He's use to this.

"Put the money on the table." Is all she says and he clears his throat.

"Yes ma'am." He answers and reaches into his pockets, until he realizes he has only his undergarments on. Without a care the man goes to the bedroom and comes back out moments later with a complete wardrobe. He slaps the money on the table and leaves with a, "See you again soon, miss," Just as he has time and time again.

As soon as he leaves, the record player stops and the apartment is in silence. The drapes over the windows are thin and let in enough of the neighbor's lights to barely grace Sakura's pale skin. The walls are white, but have stains from the smoke and various other things over the years. Her bedroom is to the left of where she sits, the window to the right, the front door facing directly ahead of her, and the kitchen close to the door on the right. The bathroom door is directly left to where she is sitting- in fact she is almost touching it.

An old, green couch is no more than a few feet away from her, a wooden table with a lace cloth adorning it a few feet away from the couch. The apartment is very small and shabby, but livable.

Sakura exhales slowly and kills the cigarette before standing and saunters over to the table. She picks up her profit and counts it.

_Enough for a bottle._

…

Fully clothed in her knee-high, black skirt that goes up to her belly button, and a white shirt that begins at the belt of the skirt and with sleeves a little above the elbows. She has a big, black overcoat and her one inch, black heels on her feet. Her pink hair is curled above her shoulders, imperfect mind you, after her night with that man, but passable. Her face is bare for she doesn't care what she looks like at one in the morning.

Sakura is a beautiful girl, even with the bags under her eyes and her face constantly in a frown. She is slender, like almost every girl in New York, and a bit short. Above all, however, her green eyes and pink hair is what catches most men's attention. It always has, since Sakura was a teenager.

The streets have a faint echo of the night clubs that are still open. Neon signs glow in the dark, lighting up the sidewalks. A car buzzes down the street, the sound of men yelling in happiness as they pass.

Sakura turns into one of the buildings, a club called the _Young Thunder. _The room is big, and there are about ten people in all: some still dancing to the jazz band that plays softly, a man is sitting in one of the chairs with a lady on his lap kissing him, another man sitting at what used to be a bar before prohibition, and the bartender, who can only serve water and such, cleaning the empty glasses with a rag. The place is dimly lit, and sets an atmosphere of loneliness on a late, Saturday morning.

Sakura begins to walk over to the bar when the man cleaning a mug notices her.

"Ah, Miss. Haruno, what are you doing out this late? It's dangerous now a day, you know." Sakura returns his genuine hospitality with a gentle smile.

"Yes, Mr. Kakashi, I know. I was just hoping to speak with Jiraiya." As she says this, the other man sets down his drink and stares at her.

"I'm not entirely sure I know what you're talking about, Miss. He was arrested long ago. He sold liquor illegally, and we run a proud business. We wouldn't want a culprit with us, it'd ruin our name." Kakashi answers without blinking his eye, for he only had one shown. He is a secretive man, so much so that he keeps most of his face hidden behind a cloth.

The man that stares at Sakura begins to eye Kakashi, but after what he says he turns his head, a grunt of dissatisfaction emits his lips. "Fuckin' Jiraiya, that piece of shit owes me money," He mumbles. Sakura sideways glances at him for a moment before returning her gaze to Kakashi.

"I see." She says and sighs.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" He asks, his eyes never leaving Sakura's face. He wants her to say 'Yes, may I use your restroom,_' _because that's how these things go.

"Yes, may I use your restroom?" She says as she has so many times before.

"Yes ma'am, upstairs and to the left." Kakashi hands her a key. Sakura grabs it and makes a fist around it.

"Thank you," She politely smiles at him and he returns it.

She makes her way upstairs without any suspicion, just like every other time. However, she isn't going to the restroom. Instead of turning left, she turns right and looks around before quietly entering a room that holds crates and crates of random clutter. Sakura makes her way to the end of the room and pushes away a curtain that, upon first glance, looks like a wall paper- and unlocks the door hidden behind it.

The first thing she sees is a figure disappearing out the fire-escape to the right, the curtains blowing back in the breeze. The next is Jiraiya sitting at his desk taking a swig of what Sakura knows is alcohol. She shuts the door behind her.

"You're back." He says and stands up. He knows why she's here, and he's a little aggravated tonight. Frankly, he doesn't want to see anyone else right now.

"Yes, I have some money and I was in need of some,"

"Yes, yes, come here," He says and beckons her over. She makes her way to him as he kicks a rug away and kneels down. He reaches under his desk for a key taped to the wood and opens the floor safe. Inside is about seven bottles of liquor, but Sakura only has enough for one. Jiraiya knows this, he's known her long enough.

He reaches in, grabs a bottle, shuts the safe, and replaces everything to where it was. She hands him the money in exchange for the alcohol and he counts it. He has to, it isn't to be rude.

As she starts to walk away, he tells her, "Be safe, kid." Sakura falters in her steps but doesn't look back or say anything.

As she shuts and locks the hidden door, she tucks the alcohol into her big overcoat and heads home.

…

"Wasn't my fault!" Naruto shouts over his shoulder as he trudges down the alley. Kiba, the last to make it off the fire escape, runs to catch up to Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Shut the fuck up," Kiba spits back, "Your dumbass is the one who almost got us caught!"

"Is that so? 'Cause I seem to remember you tellin' me to fuckin' go for it!"

"Both of you shut up," Shikamaru says as they make it back onto the streets. "Just get home before any more shit happens," Naruto grunts in controlled anger. Kiba simply rolls his eyes.

"We're supposed to stay under for a while after this slip up. He says a week off, meaning a week without pay," Kiba grumbles.

"Just get home and go to sleep," Shikamaru says and turns left towards his apartments, a small wave over his shoulder. Naruto turns the opposite way and Kiba stays still. He sighs and locks his fingers together over his head.

"Fuck," He murmurs into New York City nights.

…

Naruto throws his shoes off somewhere in his apartment, pulls off his jacket, undoes his pants, all while he walks and falls onto his bed. The shades on his window lets in strands of light that wash over his tanned skin, blonde hair, and black undergarments.

He falls asleep to the sound of his own ragged breathes.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Three Days Later**_

Naruto stares at his ceiling. He has been up for at least an hour just thinking. He has no obligations today; he has no excitement today, therefore no reason to get out of bed. He hears the bustle of New York downstairs from his window, thinks of the pretty girls at the club, and remembers when he and Jiraiya had been filthy drunk and took two of the ladies around the town. Never had he seen such beautiful women, their hair both a beautiful shade of blonde- or was it red?

Naruto can't even seem to remember their names.

_"You fucked up! I told you to have patience, to wait until the cops weren't patrolling the border no more. All you had to wait was a half hour, maybe an hour. But no, you went ahead anyways, what the fuck were you guys thinking?" _

Naruto sighs to himself and crosses an arm over his eyes. It had been his fault; he drove the car straight through the check point, thinking if they weren't suspicious they wouldn't be checked. He was wrong, and if he hadn't drove off so quick- if he had faltered in the slightest- him, Shikamaru, and Kiba would have all been thrown in jail.

_I should check on them. See what they've been up to._

Naruto pushes himself up and swings his legs over the side of his bed. He stretches his back and throws his arms up above his head. He stands, gets dressed, eats breakfast, brushes his teeth, and walks out his front door, locking it behind him.

…

The streets are as busy as ever. Naruto knows New York; he's lived here for years now. He decides against the straight away route and takes the back alleys behind the apartments and businesses. He walks leisurely, contemplating what he should have for dinner tonight.

…

"Naruto." Shikamaru deadpans as he opens the door, a baby in his arms crying. A blonde woman, Ino, can be heard from another part of the apartment yelling to know who's at her doorstep.

"May I come in?" Naruto says and Shikamaru pauses momentarily. He decides there's no use in fighting his friend so he nods and steps aside. Naruto thanks him and enters just to see Ino stride into the room, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Naruto? What're you doing here? It isn't poker night." Ino says with feign surprise.

"I heard your kid crying from my place, figured you could use the help," Naruto smiles at her and she rolls her eyes.

"I doubt he'd want _you _to help him," She says as she ambles over to her husband and takes her baby. Shikamaru then walks over to Naruto who has taken up resident on the couch.

Shikamaru takes his cigarettes from the coffee table and slips one in between his lips, passing another one to his friend.

"Thanks," The blonde says.

Ino stares at the two as she rocks her three month old son back and forth gently. "Seriously, what is up lately? You both on break from work?" She asks. The two men look at her with expressionless faces.

Ino doesn't have a clue about their true profession. She thinks they work as business man at some fancy office buildings down town. Shikamaru tells his wife that's how he met Naruto, but it isn't true. It's all to keep her safe, just in case the police catch him one day; his wife honestly has no idea and can't be charged with anything.

"Yes, nice ain't it?" Naruto grins between a puff of smoke.

Ino balances her baby boy in one arm and goes to a desk that sits to the left of the hallway, and to the right of the hallway is a small kitchen that connects to the living room.

She fumbles in the drawers for something. Once her hands grab a deck of cards, she makes her way over to the boys and throws the cards down. She says, "I'll call Kiba."

…

Shikamaru and Ino's apartment became more of a party then they realized. Kiba showed up with a few friends, and Ino's old friend Hinata stopped by as well. The women chatted in the kitchen, Ino holding her baby the entire time.

The men played poker in the living room until midnight when Ino finally kicked them out.

"Get out." Was all she said as she sauntered over to their game. The men never argued with the woman of the house, they just cut their losses and got out.

Kiba and his friends walked Hinata home. Naruto is the last to leave.

"I'm sorry about," He whispers to his friend at the door.

"Don't worry about it, we could've told you not to. We have a part in this, too." Shikamaru answers, his tone hushed as well.

Naruto smiles softly, thanks his friend, and heads into the night, taking the back streets. It is quicker, and he is tired.

…

The alleyways only light comes from people's apartment lights that emitted from their windows. It is enough to see where he is going and parts of the apartments that tower above him. There is the sound of jazz music as always in the distant, but tonight the instruments seem haunting.

The path he follows is made of cobblestone, a dumpster to his right, and fire escapes line the back of the buildings. Naruto roves through the alleys, his mind elsewhere.

He had won about ten cents from that game and he is feeling good. The night couldn't get any better.

And then he hears the shrieks of a man falling from the fourth story apartment fire escape. Naruto looks up just in time to see a female form leaning over the railing. The neighbor's light just barely grazes the top of a head.

_Pink hair?_

His focus is drawn to the man, however, when he sees him fall straight to the ground like a sack of flour.

He rushes towards the stranger, and kneels next to him. He asks, "Are you ok?" When he sees a knife jabbed into the stranger's heart. The man spits up blood and shakily points up. Naruto follows his hand and remembers the girl- he assumes- with the pink hair.

The sound of police sirens can be heard in the distance and Naruto turns his head from side to side. He should get out of here, this isn't his business. Besides he already had his run in with the cops this week, he isn't going to take the chance that he'll be identified.

He stands and turns the opposite way and runs. His shoes slamming against stone is nothing more than the night life of New York City.

…

"Welcome back, sweetheart." He gives her a smirk, smoke dripping out with his words.

Sakura steps aside to allow him access into her home. He strolls inside and puts his cigarette out in her ash tray. Sakura slowly closes the door and stops for a moment before she turns to face him. She looks at him intently.

He seems different tonight. His eyes are wild.

"Come on," He mumbles as he walks to her. He grabs her roughly and she looks at him with disgust, but doesn't fight him.

The light from the neighbors shines slightly in her apartment, enough so she can see his face clearly, but not much else.

She knows what a knife is, and feels it pressed against her hip.

"You know what," He murmurs in her ear, "I don't got money tonight, but I don't think that'll be problem, do you?"

He pulls her arm and throws her against the dining table. She knocks over a tea cup and it shatters against the floor. He moves up to her, but she grabs the ash tray and slams him over the head with it. He stumbles backwards and grabs his head. Sakura runs for the door, but he recovers quickly and grabs her by the waist.

He drags her to the couch and throws her down. He tries to get on top of her but she bites his arm that is holding the knife before he can press the blade to her throat. He grunts and punches her hard in the face.

She feels her lip is busted, but that isn't her main concern now.

He tries to pin down her wrists, but she goes to bite him again. He stops her short with a knife in her face.

"You bitch…" He mutters as he struggles to get a hold over her.

Panic begins to consume her and in the heat of the moment she reaches for the knife. It slices her palm but she doesn't let go. She yanks his arm toward her face again and bites down hard, this time unwilling to let go when he punches her.

He stands and jerks her up with him. She releases the knife and runs, this time for the fire escape. _He is high, or drunk, and he is slower than me._

She pushes open the window and drapes, thankful that the latch has been broken for months. She steps out, the metal bars cold on her feet. Before she gets anywhere, though, she feels those arms around her waist. She struggles and he gets out onto the fire escape with her.

He pushes her against the railing, but her knee connecting with his groin makes him release her, and she grabs for the knife. In his intoxicated state he doesn't seem to have enough capacity to realize he had dropped the knife. She trades places with him, she now against her window and he across from her.

Sakura backs up as he pulls himself to stand using the rails. He goes to seize her again, but she has the upper hand this time.

She plunges the knife into his heart and he screams.

She pushes him back, not intending him to go over the railing, but she can't stop it. She leans over the side and watches him fall, her heart pounding. She reaches to tuck her hair behind her ears and thinks of what to do.

Then she seems him. She can see him clearly, the light poised directly on his face. He is blonde and he is staring at her.

She freezes until he takes his eyes off of her and then onto the man she presumes to be dead at this point. He runs out of the light and disappears into the shadows.

Sakura walks backwards until her back collides with her window. She steps inside, the curtains slightly entangling her, and she cups her mouth in a silent gasp. She hears the cops now and doesn't know what to do. They'll know it was her, they'll see her blood that she left on the railings; they'll see that he fell from her floor. They'll know, and they'll send her to jail for defending herself. No one will believe her if she confesses, they'll all say she is a no good whore, and she is to rot away for all eternity.

She has to run.


	3. Chapter 3

**I listened to a lot of Lana Del Rey and Bear's Den while writing this chapter, helped set the mood : ) hope you enjoy!**

Sakura hurries into her bedroom and throws on a long, black dress that cinches on her waist and her big, black overcoat. She wraps a silk scarf with elephant patterns on it over her head and tucks her feet into her black heels.

The last thing she grabs is a dollar she made last night and rushes out of her apartment.

…

The air is cold and the streets are dim. On this side of town there isn't much beauty, it isn't like the inner city. The inner city has trees in potted plants, fountains, top notch buildings, cheerful expressions on faces, and light- lots of light. In this neighborhood the buildings are dreary and dull, the sidewalks filled with trash, most of the lights are out, and the people who aren't numb by smuggled alcohol are filled with a despair that can't be matched.

She pulls her jacket in closer. She needs somewhere to go.

A feeling of anxiety spreads through her as she tries and comes up with a plan.

"Hey, hey," A rattled man calls to her from across the street. Sakura doesn't look up, but quickens her step. "Hey! I'm talkin' to ya! Hey!" The man gets louder until it is almost a scream. Then she hears heavy footfalls coming towards her.

She runs into the nearest building, which happens to be a twenty-four hour diner. The man that chased her seemingly scared off by the thought of being caught.

"Welcome to Ichiraku." A familiar voice says. Sakura looks up to see Chiyo, a quick-witted old lady. Chiyo grins, recognizing her. "Long time, no see."

Sakura returns the smile and walks over to the counter. "It's been a while," She shutters off the cold as she takes a seat on the barstools.

It is a very small diner, fitting about thirty people at most. The walls are wood paneling, the dark green booths are opposite to the white counters, and the walls are decorated with pictures of random things.

"Where's your friend?" Chiyo asks. Sakura looks up, taken back by the question.

"Couldn't make it tonight." She murmurs, and the old lady nods.

"Alright, well then what can I get for you?"

"A cup of coffee and cream of mushroom soup please." With that, Sakura spends the last dollar she has. The diner is quiet except the click of the mug and bowl hitting the counter as Chiyo passes the coffee and soup to Sakura. A hushed thank you and a nod are all the two exchange before the room turns over to the sound of the record player playing soft swing music.

She sips her drink and keeps her hands cradling the mug because it keeps them warm.

_Ino._

When Sakura first met Ino, it had been when they were very young. When Sakura was a child she was very shy and thus kids would spot her out and pick on her. Ino was one of the only people that stood by her side and gave her enough confidence to fight off the bullies.

When middle school came around the two were inseparable. They rebelled against teachers, got into verbal and physical fights, and vandalized buildings.

When they entered the ninth grade, though, something changed. The boys started noticing them more. For Ino it worked out because she met Shikamaru. For Sakura, however, it became a misfortune.

The boys would invite her to parties where she started drinking and taking drugs. Sakura would always beg Ino to come along, and she would to make sure her friend was safe.

But after a while Ino got tired of protecting her friend from drunk assholes who couldn't keep their hands to themselves. She would see her friend be taken advantage of by men of every kind, and had to constantly guard Sakura, who would protest saying, "I'm just having fun." On one occasion, Ino got into a physical fight with a man twice her size. When Shikamaru found out, he cussed Sakura up and down but to no avail.

Ino told Sakura she shouldn't go to those parties, be with those people, but the girl didn't listen.

They ended up drifting apart, Ino becoming ousted by her entire family and friends when she dropped out of school to marry Shikamaru, and Sakura quitting soon after in eleventh grade.

They reunited a year ago. Ino calling Sakura saying, "I miss you." The two became close again, Sakura hiding her profession and alcoholism, masking it almost perfectly.

They came to this diner every Saturday night.

Then Sakura stopped taking Ino's calls. She couldn't face anybody any more.

The last time they were together, Ino said, "If you need me, you know where to find me."

Sakura hopes she means it.

…

As Naruto runs through the alleys he hears the cops say, "I hear somethin' this way!"

_How the fuck did they get here so quick?_

He looks over his shoulder to see two men turning the corner, chasing after him.

He pulls his coat over his head to block his blonde hair and uses the shadows and darkness to his advantage. He comes into a fork in the alley and goes right, slowing down the cops momentarily. He hears them say, "You go that way, I got this way,"

Naruto sees the street and pushes forward. His panting and the sound of the cop tailing him ring in the night.

"Stop!" The authority says. Naruto ignores him and rushes forward into the street when a horn of a car pierces the night. He stops like a deer in the headlights and stares at the blinding car. The car screeches to a halt.

"Fucker!" A male voice shouts from the front seat, and gets out of the car. Before the situation escalates, the cop catches up and throws Naruto to the ground, knee in his back, cuffing him. The driver, apparently not wanting to get involved, quickly gets back in his car and peels out.

Naruto grunts underneath the cop as he pulls him up and pushes him back towards the sidewalk. "You fuck," He says, "You're goin' to jail for killin' that guy, you fuckin' shit, makin' me," Naruto rears back with force and slams his head into the cops. He turns on his heel and kicks the guy in his balls.

The cop doubles over and Naruto backs into him and awkwardly grabing the keys on his belt, unlocks his hand and tries to flee. The cop recovers quickly, unfortunately, and grabs his arm. Naruto punches him straight in the face and then runs.

…

The blonde slams shut his front door and trudges through the wasteland that is his living room to arrive in the kitchen. As he walks he is peeling off his long, plaid overcoat with a brown collar, white under shirt, and blue jeans. He grabs a rag that is thrown carelessly on his dining table. He then walks to his sink and washes the blood as best he can off his body.

Then he retraces his steps, picking up his discarded clothing and shoves them into a linen bag.

He stops when he hears heavy knocking at his door. The world turns upside down for a single second, and then his mind continues. He's been in worse situations, he can handle this.

He breathes out and reaches half his body into the kitchen and hides the bag in one of the bottom cabinets and grabs a knife from the counter, hiding it behind his back.

He combs through his hair with his fingers and crosses back to his front door. He sighs deeply and opens it slowly, only to see Kiba looking irritated.

"Put some fuckin' pants on." Is what he says. Naruto looks down and remembers he stripped.

"Oh…" He mumbles as he looks back to find something to throw on. He searches his floors, dropping his knife into a pile of filth without the other man noticing. Kiba saunters inside his home.

"Shikamaru sent me to get you," Kiba says, "And since your ass got your phone disconnected, I had to drive all the way here at what, one in the morning, when all I wanna do is sleep."

"Hmmm." The blonde fumbles with putting on some jeans and a white t-shirt.

"What the fucks up with you?" Kiba asks coldly.

Once dressed, he stands up tall and looks to Kiba. "What does he want?"

Kiba stares at his friend, wanting to question him, but leaves it alone."Dunno. Let's go." The brunette answers and spins on his heel to leave, Naruto behind him. He breathes deeply again, shaking slightly but forces himself to discard what just played out.

…

"Naruto." Shikamaru says emotionlessly. Kiba rolls his eyes and pushes past his friend to get inside the apartment.

"What's going on?" Naruto asks quietly.

Shikamaru sighs and gets straight to the point, "I need a favor. I need you to smuggle someone out of the city."

Naruto's face twists into confusion, and before he can question his friend further, Shikamaru steps aside to allow him to see Ino and another person sitting at the dining table. The stranger has her head propped up with her arm, but her face is turned and covered by a large scarf.

Ino has her fingers interlocked on the table staring at her, hanging on every word it seems like.

"Who's she?" He murmurs to Shikamaru.

"She's an old friend of Ino's. She's in some trouble and she needs help." Shikamaru says.

"What kind of trouble?" Naruto turns and looks his friend in the eye. The latter scratches the back of his head.

"Look, Naruto, I would do this myself but I got my family to worry about. This'll take a while and I need to be here. I can't ask Kiba with his mom being real sick," He looks to his wife across the room and then to the lady next to her, a frown forming on his face. "I don't like her. She's bad news, and for my own selfish purposes, I want her gone. I didn't even want her here, but Ino did. They're best friends."

The two man stand in silence for a moment.

"I'll do it," Naruto says and then smiles. "It can't be that hard, I'll just take her to Tsunade." He says and then turns back to the girls. "Besides, I gotta get outta town for a while anyway." Shikamaru looks at him.

"For what went down at the border?" He questions. Naruto shakes his head.

"I'll tell you later. But first, answer me. What'd she do?" Naruto asks.

Shikamaru shakes his head, "Murder."

As he says this, the women stand up, and Naruto's eyes grow wide as he sees the stranger pull down the scarf on her head. _Pink hair._

Naruto and Sakura lock eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

"You…you almost got my ass thrown in jail!" Naruto points his finger at Sakura; said girls face turning sour.

"Well I guess that was your own fault for walkin' down an alley at midnight." She retorts. The blonde, taken aback by her careless attitude drops his hand and looks to Shikamaru.

"You owe me so much," He seethes and Kiba smirks from his seat at the couch.

"Just _go_," Shikamaru says, "The cops will be after her, and apparently you for some reason," He eyes Naruto suspiciously. Meanwhile, Kiba opens his mouth for a smartass remark, but Naruto, knowing his friend long enough to know his antics, looks at him.

"Don't say a fuckin' word," He growls and Kiba laughs out loud, but doesn't speak.

Asuma, Ino's baby, cries from the other room and the mother stands, but before she leaves she says, "Please, Naruto, do this for me." Her eyes search his and the man sighs.

"Yea, yea," He mumbles. Ino smiles and thanks him. She turns to her friend and wraps her arms around her bringing her in close.

"When you're safe, let me know somehow, okay?" Sakura agrees to her friend's request, "Alright, I love you. Be safe." Ino says and leaves the room to tend to her child.

"Kiba, hand me those bags there," Shikamaru says. Kiba gives him a crooked smile.

"What's the magic word?"

"Give me the fuckin' bags." Shikamaru deadpans.

Kiba stands and throws the bags by the straps over towards his friend. "Asshole," He says and crosses his arming pouting like a little kid.

Shikamaru picks up the bags and gestures for Sakura to come over, and she does. "I got this together in case of emergency for me and Ino. In these bags are water, food, and first-aid kits. Naruto," The blonde gives him his attention, "Go to…"

"Sasuke, yea I know," Naruto cuts him off. Shikamaru sighs inevitably to calm his frustration.

"Don't fuck up." He warns and Naruto nods, throwing the backpack he was handed over his shoulder while Sakura reciprocates his action.

"Cover up," Kiba says and Naruto turns to cuss out his friend, thinking he was poking fun at him for being pants-less earlier. Instead, he sees a hat being offered to him and Kiba looking slightly less pissed off. Naruto places the hat atop his head to cover his bright, blonde hair and nods to his friends. They give him the same signal back.

"Let's go." Naruto barks out and Sakura follows him out into the night.

…

Sakura had veiled her hair again with her scarf as they walk side by side down the street. It's two in the morning and they walk in the opposite direction of the crime scene. They avoid alleys, side streets, and back roads- anything that will make them suspicious. If they hear sirens or see a cop car, they pull into the nearest building, heads down, and try to remain as inconspicuous as they can be for being strangers coming in and out from the night.

They remain quiet for most of the walk, Naruto having his hands in his pockets and Sakura bundling up in her coat to keep from the cold.

They are headed to the inner city, a place Sakura would absolutely love to go to at any other time than now, alongside a complete stranger taking her to another complete stranger.

"Hey," She says abruptly. Naruto looks straight ahead and doesn't answer her. "I'm not a murderer," She adds, hoping to get him to speak so she can clear her name. He still doesn't say a word, doesn't even look at her. "I'm not some criminal, I was defending myself." She says looking at him, her tone almost accusing.

"Don't talk so loudly, you'll get us caught." He mutters. She glares at him from behind her head dress and bites her lip. He doesn't understand, she thinks to herself. She begins to feel void of herself again, the feelings of almost killing a man and being raped trying to rise in her stomach, but she forces it all down. She told Ino the basics. She killed the man in self-defense, and Ino understood. She didn't question her friend, and as kind as Ino had been in getting her someone to smuggle her away, it didn't take away Sakura's emotional stress that's been building up for years, but she keeps smothering it.

Almost there.

…

The inner city is absolutely astonishing.

The buildings are a beauty to spectate upon; there are trees and flowers littering the area as well. The sidewalks have many people walking on them. Most of them are dressed in decorative clothing- like they all just came from a huge mascaraed ball, which was quite plausible.

The lights that lined the trees, the neon signs that jutted out from the buildings- all of it was breath taking- but the sound of the music drew in her utmost attention. This music didn't hold that eerie and distorted sound that her neighborhood did; this music seems like it'd play at a huge party with thousands of rich folk from around the world.

She stared at the women that walked down the streets, noticing their stunning dresses, elaborate hair styles, and gorgeous masks. The women looked at her back, almost disgusted, but Sakura couldn't tell. She couldn't help but marvel at the beauty in their costumes.

"Come on," Naruto says beside her and she realizes she's been slowing in her steps just staring at everything. She sighs and follows him across the street and up some steps to a front door. He knocks.

"That was quick," Sakura mutters.

"He lives pretty close," He answers her in the same hushed tone. Their voices don't seem to match the lively and careful atmosphere of this night.

Sirens emit through the air and Naruto knocks again, harder this time. "Hurry up," He utters to himself. Sakura looks down the street both ways, feeling the tension Naruto puts off.

The door unlocks a row of locks and creaks open. The blonde pushes himself inside, and Sakura hurries in behind him.

A man closes it behind them. "The fuck you doin' here?" The stranger asks, his voice rugged like he'd been sleeping. In his hands is a gun and Sakura feels uneasy. She looks to Naruto, but he doesn't even seem fazed.

"I need you to smuggle us out of the city." Naruto demands. The other smirks and walks past them towards the end of the hallway that ends in the nice sized kitchen. The floor is black and white checkered and the walls a deep green color.

The blonde trails after him and Sakura- with her heels clicking the hard wood- follows close behind them.

The black haired man grabs a bottle of whiskey from a hidden compartment in his cupboards and tucks the gun in the back of his cotton pajamas. Sakura's eyes catch the alcohol as she enters the room.

"Why the hell would I do a damn thing for you?" He asks and Naruto fumes.

"I ain't got time for your shit, Sasuke," He growls out, "You owe me."

The black haired man shakes his head and laughs. "I don't _owe _anyone shit. That ain't how this business works. If I smuggled alcohol, people, whatever it is, on just favors then I'd be living in the shit row. This isn't honest work therefor playin' the favor card ain't gunna pass."

Naruto grits his teeth. "Then what the fuck do I have to do to get you to take us out of the city?"

"Pay up." Sasuke says.

"I don't have any money," The blonde says.

"Then why the fuck did you come here? Get out." Sasuke goes to leave but Naruto steps in front of him.

"Please, I need you to do this for me." The blonde tries, but the other is blank. "Last I heard you were trying to get in touch with Tsunade. I'm headed to see her, I can deliver you straight to her." This gets Sasuke's attention.

He seems to contemplate this for a moment.

"She hates me and my men, what makes you so persuasive?" He questions. Naruto gives him a toothy grin.

"Just trust me."

**Ooooooh new character just added to the mix. Ahhh snap : )**


End file.
